Black Pearl
by Elaine De Brance
Summary: Pusat Kehidupan-Kematian. Berjalan seriring waktu. Takdir tak pernah berhenti. Saat matahari terbenam. Disanalah hubungan takdir berawal. Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka.


Title : Welcome To Darkness

Genre : Drama. Action

Rated : T (Kayaknya Gag Mungkin) or M (Agak Maksa) ?

Warning :

Apa ya?

"_Sa-sara, to-tolong aku"suara gadis itu terdengar terbata-bata karena ketakutan_

"_Kau ada di mana? Semua sudah mencarimu selama 1 tahun"_

"_To-tolong aku"_

"_Katakan kau ada dimana? Biar ku jemput"_

"_Korea. Korea selatan"Glek,"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku akan memberikan petunjuk padamu"suara gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Terdengar isakan kecil._

"_Berhentilah bermain detektif-detektifan! Katakan saja dengan jelas"_

"_A-aku tidak bi-bisa. Ku mohon dengarkan saja, aku tahu kaulah yang bisa membantuku . . ."_

_Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik, kemudian suara helaan nafas panjang,"Baiklah katakan . . ."_

Sara menatap kertas yang di pegangnya sekali lagi. Membacanya sekali lagi kemudian menatap kearah pintu keluar bandara incheon. Ia segera menarik kopernya dan memasukkan kertas itu kedalam kantong _oversized coat_-nya.

Di pintu keluar tersebut beberapa orang mengacungkan papan nama bertuliskan nama orang-orang yang di jemputnya. Tak satupun sara melihat namanya, karena memang ia tidak datang ke korea dalam rangka liburan atau menikmati musim dingin korea.

Ia datang ke sini dalam misi menyelamatkan sepupunya, Dorothy, dari apapun yang membelenggunya saat ini. Ia harus mencari petunjuk itu sesegera mungkin.

Sara tahu taruhan apa yang sekarang di perjuangkannya. Nyawa Dorothy. Sedikit saja ia salah langkah dan ceroboh, ia yakin tidak akan pernah membawa Dorothy pulang hidup-hidup.

Sara berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan segera menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat. Ia segera masuk kedalam dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa korea yang cukup ia kuasai, detik berikutnya sopir taksi itu tancap gas meninggalkan bandara incheon.

_Pusat Kehidupan-Kematian. Berjalan seriring waktu. Takdir tak pernah berhenti. Saat matahari terbenam. Disanalah hubungan takdir berawal._

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka._

Sara turun dari taksi setelah ia membayar ongkosnya. Di hadapannya tampak sebuah rumah besar dan megah menjulang tinggi. Di dekat gerbang tampak sebuah bel. Sara memencet bel tersebut beberapa kali.

Tidak berapa lama tampak seorang pria muda dengan tubuh tinggi dan atletis keluar dari rumah dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Pria itu berlari terburu-buru membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Annyeong haseyo, sara-ah"sapa pria itu.

Sara memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat,"Minho-oppa . . ."suara sara terdengar pelan sekali

Pria yang di sebut _oppa_ itu menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis yang sudah di anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu dengan rasa melindungi,"Ne, oppa mengerti. Oppa akan membantu sebisanya"

Sara melepaskan pelukan Minho dan menatap kakaknya tersebut dengan wajah berlinangan air mata, Minho yang iba segera menghapus air mata sara denga ibu jarinya.

"Apa aku bisa menyelamatkan Dorothy? Aku tidak yakin"ujar sara dengan sedikit putus asa

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku akan selalu di belakangmu, ne? Masuklah dulu, kita atur strategi"ujar Minho

Sara mengangguk. Ia menarik kopernya, mengikuti langkah kakaknya yang berjalan duluan.

"_A-aku tidak bi-bisa. Ku mohon dengarkan saja, aku tahu kaulah yang bisa membantuku . . ."_

_Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik, kemudian suara helaan nafas panjang,"Baiklah katakan . . ."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BRAK. PRANG. BUAGH_

"_Dorothy! Dorothy! Ada apa? Dorothy!"teriak sara saat mendengar sebuah pukulan_

_Terdengar keributan di ujung telfon. Sara semakin was-was mendengarnya. _

_Kemudian terdengar erangan kesakitan Dorothy dan suara memohon Dorothy yang mengibakan dalam bahasa korea._

"_Dorothyyy!"teriak sara kembali_

_-BRAK-_

_Tuut . . .tuut . . .tuut . . _

_Seketika itu sara menahan nafas. Detik itu juga ia tahu bahwa apapun ketakutan Dorothy_

_Adalah nyata._

Sara menatap dasar teh gingseng yang di sajikan oleh kak **Lee Min Ho** dan tak ada apapun yang menarik perhatiannya. Hingga sebuah tangan menggengam tangan kanannya, barulah ia mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang Dorothy?"Tanya Minho

Sara mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari oversized coatnya. Kertas itulah yang di bacanya tadi di bandara. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu kepada kakaknya.

"Itu petunjuk yang di berikan penculiknya kepadaku sehari setelah Dorothy menghubungiku"ujar sara tanpa semangat

Minho menerima kertas itu dan membacanya sekilas. Tulisan itu sudah di ganti oleh sara dengan huruf hangul,"Kapan tepatnya?"

"Kemarin. Sebelum aku menelfon, oppa"

Minho kembali menatap kertas itu,"Pusat Kehidupan-Kematian. Berjalan seriring waktu. Takdir tak pernah berhenti. Saat matahari terbenam. Disanalah hubungan takdir berawal.

Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka"Minho membaca isi kertas itu dengan suara keras,"Apa yang kau tahu tentang ini?"

Sara mengangkat bahunya,"Hanya sebagian. _Pusat kehidupan-Kematian. Berjalan seiring waktu. Takdir tak pernah berhenti_-Entah kenapa aku merasa petunjuk ini mengarah kepada rumah sakit"

"Rumah sakit?"

"Pusat kehidupan-kematian. Itu sama dengan kelahiran dan juga pasien yang meninggal, bisa juga 'kehidupan' disini mengarah kepada orang yang telah sembuh dari penyakitnya"terang sara,"_Berjalan seiring waktu, takdir tak pernah berhenti_, intinya kehidupan-kematian di rumah sakit yang tidak pernah berhenti yang terjadi seiring waktu"

"Jadi yang tidak kau mengerti adalah bagian, '_Saat matahari terbenam. Disanalah hubungan takdir berawal._

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka'_?"

"Ne"

"Apa ini menunjukkan waktu? Bagian _'Saat matahari terbenam'_?"

Sara mengangkat bahunya.

Minho mengangguk maklum,"Minumlah dulu tehnya. Kau pasti tidak bisa berfikir baik saat cemas seperti ini"

Sara mengangguk lalu meminum teh gingsengnya. Walaupun begitu, rasa teh gingseng yang disajikan kakaknya tersebut terasa hambar di lidahnya dan juga keadaan hatinya juga tidak kunjung membaik.

Di suatu tempat,

Di sudut Negara Korea Selatan.

Di tempat ini, semua kejahatan di izinkan. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan di sini. Tempat ini adalah neraka bagi mereka yang memiliki hati seperti malaikat dan surga untuk para iblis tinggal.

Kebebasan yang di idam-idamkan.

Kegelapan yang akan menjadi siang dan malam.

Keputus asaan yang akan mendorongmu kedalam jurang.

Ketakutan adalah permainan yang paling menggairahkan.

Dan juga ambisi yang membutakan siapapun yang memilikinya.

Di sini. Di tempat ini. Asal kau memiliki satu saja syarat yang di atas. Kau di izinkan untuk masuk.

Tapi ada sebuah peringatan di pintu masuknya.

'_Sekali Kau Masuk Jangan Pernah Berharap Melihat Sinar Matahari Kembali'_

Tentu saja maksudnya bukanlah kematian, tetapi tentang harapan untuk bisa keluar hidup-hidup dan menjadi orang yang baru. Karena sekali kau masuk kedalam lumpur tak akan pernah ada cara untuk membersihkannya.

Dan peraturan hanya mutlak milik seseorang. Dialah yang memimpin pasukan-pasukan iblis. Mengatur mereka dengan perintah-perintah mutlaknya. Ia juga tidak sendiri. Ia di bantu oleh beberapa tangan kanannya yang setia. Kesetiaan adalah pengabdian tanpa batas.

Pemujaan tanpa kenal lelah.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu siapa ia dan dimana ia tinggal. Tak pernah ada yang berharap tahu karna sekali kau di undang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hanya ada satu jalan untuk keluar dari sana.

Kematian.

Dan kali ini kematian itu telah mengundang seorang gadis. Gadis yang amat cantik. Memiliki rambut coklat emas yang mengagumkan. Berkulit putih pucat. Memiliki bibir semerah darah dengan bola mata berwarna hijau lumut.

Cantik bagaikan peri. Sayangnya peri itu kini memiliki beberapa bekas memar di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa lelehan merah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya dan juga sudur bibirnya yang telah robek.

Seorang laki-laki bermata sipit dan berbadan kecil menarik rambut belakang sang gadis dengan tenaga penuh. Hingga membuat gadis yang mirip peri itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Memaksa menatap seorang pria yang mirip dengan jelmaan Lucifer.

Ah, bukan jelmaan lagi tapi Lucifer yang aslilah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Gadis itu meneteskan air mata tanpa adanya isakan. Ia tidak berani bersuara. Ketakutan telah menggerogoti tulang dan dagingnya hingga ia merasa telah mati bahkan sebelum ia bertarung.

Ia juga tidak ingin membangkitkan amarah Lucifer itu untuk mempercepat kematiannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus percaya pada janji sepupunya yang akan menyelamatkannya dari neraka terkutuk ini.

Walaupun di sudut hatinya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret sepupu terbaiknya itu kedalam neraka yang tidak pernah di bayangkannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan kepada gadis ini, eoh?"Tanya laki-laki bermata sipit dengan sebuah seringai yang menyeramkan. Membuat sang gadis hanya memejamkan matanya karena takut.

Beberapa suara menggumamkan hukuman yang pantas untuk sang gadis. Dan hukuman-hukuman itu tidak ingin di dengar atau di bayangkan oleh sang gadis meski itu di mimpi paling gilanya.

Lucifer itu mengangkat tangannya tanda agar semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Dengan cara berjalannya yang anggun dan mempesona Lucifer itu mendekati sang gadis yang terduduk di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan di saksikan oleh beberapa orang.

Lucifer itu berlutut agar tinggi tubuhnya sejajar dengan gadis tersebut. Ia mencibir saat melihat rantai yang terpasang di pergelangan kaki dan tangan gadis tersebut. Seakan-akan ia sudah terlalu bosan dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Buka matamu, **Dorothy**"ujar sang Lucifer tersebut

Gadis yang tidak lain bernama Dorothy tersebut membuka matanya kembali. Ia dapat melihat wajah tampan sekaligus mematikan di depannya. Oh tuhan, di masa lalu Dorothy pernah jatuh cinta pada wajah itu dan sekarang ia merasa jijik setengah mati pada perasaannya saat itu.

Lucifer tersebut tersenyum melihat wajah Dorothy yang sudah penuh dengan memar berwarna ungu. Ia menghapus darah kering di sudut bibir Dorothy dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menatap darah yang ada di ibu jarinya itu sebentar sebelum menghapusnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Apa kau tahu kesalahanmu?"Tanya Lucifer tersebut dengan pandangan mata kembali tertuju pada wajah Dorothy

Dorothy ketakutan setengah mati saat ini. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena masih di tarik dari belakang oleh pria bermata sipit dengan sangat kasar.

"_Good_. Sepertinya kau tahu di mana posisimu berada"ujar Lucifer tersebut seperti kebosanan,"Jangan terlalu takut. Lihat sisi positifnya, aku tidak membunuhmu begitu saja-kan?"

Dorothy melirik kearah sisi kirinya. Di sana ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki bekas-bekas luka tembak di dada bahkan seluruh tubuhnya dan kini terbaring kaku. Dorothy tahu siapa laki-laki yang mati itu. Laki-laki itu adalah pelayan yang di paksanya agar menolongnya untuk kabur menelfon Sara kemarin lusa.

Lucifer itu mengikuti arah pandang Dorothy dan tertawa kecil,"Itu gambaran masa depanmu. Jika . . .sepupumu yang bernama **Apsara**__itu tidak juga datang untuk menolongmu"

Dorothy menutup matanya kembali. Ia hanya sanggup berdoa dan berdoa untuk keselamatan dirinya dan juga sepupunya itu. Air matanya kembali menetes saat kata-kata terakhir itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Menjadi semacam terror.

Lucifer itu menyentuh pipi Dorothy dengan ujung-ujung jemarinya yang terlihat kokoh tersebut,"Aku ingin bermain denganmu dan sepupu sebentar. Setelah semua usai aku akan membunuh kalian semua. Jadi . . . nikmati saja hari-hari terakhirmu itu"

"Di-Dia a-akan da-tang menolongku . . .ukh . . ."Dorothy merasakan pipinya yang masih sakit di tekan dengan kekuatan penuh. Hingga ia berfikir rahangnya bisa remuk seketika itu juga.

"Jika aku tidak memintamu berbicara. Jangan pernah berbicara"Lucifer itu mengucapkan setiap kata dengan penuh penekanan.

Usai mengucapkan ancaman tersebut. Lucifer itu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Dorothy. Di sana tertinggal bekas kuku-kuku yang menancap kuat menambah daftar luka yang di derita Dorothy.

Lucifer itu bangkit berdiri sambil membenarkan kemejanya yang tampak kusut. Sekali lagi ia menatap Dorothy lalu menghela nafas panjang,"Bawa dia kembali ke sel tahanan"perintahnya kepada laki-laki yang bermata sipit tersebut

"Dengan senang hati"

Lucifer itu segera berbalik tanpa menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dari Dorothy akibat perbuatan brutal laki-laki bermata sipit tersebut.

"**Zhou Mi**"panggil sang Lucifer.

Seorang laki-laki yang tak kalah tinggi dengan sang Lucifer dan berambut merah menyala. Berjalan menghampirinya dengan gaya yang santai dan senyum yang mampu memikat banyak wanita.

"Ada Apa?"Tanya Zhou Mi

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang gadis yang bernama Apsara?"Tanya sang Lucifer

"Tidak terlalu banyak. Data-data gadis itu terlalu banyak yang simpang siur. Sepertinya dia memiliki keterkaitan dengan Russia. Sesuatu yang tidak mudah bila sudah berhubungan dengan Negara besar tersebut"ujar Zhou Mi sambil mengangkat bahunya

"Jadi bisa di pastikan gadis itu bukan gadis yang sembarangan?"

"Tepat"

"Cari tahu tentang semua gadis tersebut. Aku ingin membuat pesta penyambutan yang pantas untuknya nanti"

Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lucifer tampan itu-meski ia berat hati mengakuinya-dengan baik.

Kreet . . .

Zhou Mi tersenyum melihat seorang gadis yang berkaki panjang dengan baju 2 nomer lebih kecil dari tubuh sebenarnya tengah berjalan kearah Lucifer dengan gaya yang menggoda.

Cantik. Sexy. Liar.

Perpaduan yang amat menarik.

Gadis itu bernama Hyuna-**Kim Hyun Ah**-berjalan menghampiri Lucifer itu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan erotis. Menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Lucifer.

Zhou Mi membuat suara yang mirip batuk. Aksi itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hyuna dan Lucifer itu dari adegan selanjutanya.

"Pergilah, Zhou Mi, Kerjakan tugasmu"perintah Sang Lucifer

Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengar nada memerintah itu,"Tentu saja, **siwon-ssi**"

Bed Room

At 02.22 am

_Pusat Kehidupan-Kematian. Berjalan seriring waktu. Takdir tak pernah berhenti. Saat matahari terbenam. Disanalah hubungan takdir berawal._

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka._

Hentikan !

_Saat matahari terbenam. Disanalah hubungan takdir berawal._

Suara siapapun itu. Hentikan !

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka._

Hentikannn !

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka._

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka._

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka._

Tttiiidaakk!

Sara membuka matanya dengan cepat. Nafasnya memburu. Baju tidurnya bahkan sudah basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata yang nyalang. Seperti macan yang waspada dengan sekitarnya.

Akhirnya ia dapat mengehela nafas panjang saat ia menyadari dimana tempatnya berada. Suara-suara dalam mimpinya seperti membacakan sebuah mantra yang terdengar berulang-ulang. Menakutinya.

_Saat matahari terbenam. Disanalah hubungan takdir berawal._

Sebuah kesadaran terlintas begitu saja di dalam benaknya. Ia segera bangkit dan menuju kearah laptopnya. Ia segera menyalakan computer tersebut dan mulai berkelana di dunia maya.

Church

At 09.00 am

Sara duduk di barisan paling belakang. Ia duduk termenung dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ia tidak bisa menyimak apapun dengan apa yang di ucapkan sang pastor. Sejak awal ia memang tidak berniat ke gereja.

Ia di sana karena ingin bertemu dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Sahabat yang akan membantunya dalam misi ini.

_Amiiinnn_

Suara jemaah yang telah selesai membaca doa secara bersamaan. Jemaah yang duduk di sampingnya segera bangkit untuk bersalaman dan memperoleh kue dan anggur dari sang pastor. Sedangkan sara masih diam di tempat duduknya.

Untung saja ia duduk di barisan yang paling belakang dan paling pojok sehingga tidak akan yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Tepat sesuai dugaannya. Terdengar suara gaduh di barisan depan yang di susul dengan suara jeritan-jeritan takut dan kebingungan. Kemudian terdengar kursi-kursi berdecit. Sara tahu di barisan depan terdapat perkelahian.

Dan ia tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan temannya tersebut.

Sara mengambil tas tangannya kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mendekati kearah kerumunan itu. Ia mencoba membaur dengan orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Sara dapat mendengar beberapa protes jemaat yang menyesalkan tindakan tersebut terjadi di dalam rumah tuhan.

Diantara banyaknya jemaat yang berkumpul. Entah mengapa mata sara terpaku pada sosok tinggi yang berada di seberang tempatnya berdiri. Sosok tinggi tersebut bukanlah sosok yang mudah di abaikan begitu saja.

Dengan tinggi sekitar 180centimeter dan juga tubuh tegapnya. Aura predator terasa kental di dalam dirinya. Terasa mengancam bagi siapapun yang berdiri di sekitarnya. Matanya yang tajam beradu pandang dengan mata sara. Dari balik wajah tampannya sara dapat merasakan marabahaya yang dibawa laki-laki itu di setiap langkahnya,

Ckelek. Ckelek.

"Anda di tahan dengan tuduhan penyeludupan obat-obatan terlarang. 01. 01. Di sini 04. Target sudah terangkap. Harap masuk dan menahannya"

Sara berpaling kearah temannya yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia dapat melihat sahabatnya bangkit dengan masih menarik laki-laki tambun yang sudah terborgol itu. Beberapa jemaat langsung membubarkan diri hingga menyisakan ruang kosong untuk beberapa orang.

Sara kembali menoleh ketempat sosok laki-laki tadi tapi tempat itu sudah kosong. Laki-laki itu seperti lenyap begitu saja saat sarah lengah. Setidaknya saat sara menoleh kearah pintu keluar ia dapat melihat punggung laki-laki itu.

Beberapa polisi masuk dan langsung mengambil alih tugas sahabatnya tersebut. Pria tambun itu segera di paksa berjalan meninggalkan gereja dengan di kawal beberapa polisi.

Dalam hitungan menit gereja itu sudah kosong dari jemaat, pastor dan juga polisi. Meninggalkan sara dan sahabatnya.

"Kerja bagus, **Levi**"puji sara

"_You're Welcome_"ujar Levi dengan bangga

-to be continued-

Title : First Stage

Genre : Drama. Action

Rated : T (Kayaknya Gag Mungkin) or M (Agak Maksa) ?

Warning :

Apa ya?

Church

At 09.05 am

Siwon berjalan keluar gereja dengan jemaat lain. Ia segera berjalan menuju kearah mobilnya yang sudah terparkir manis di ujung pelantaran gereja. Ia segera masuk di bangku penumpang depan kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman.

Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah keturunan china duduk di kursi pengemudi dengan segelas kopi di tangan kanannya. Laki-laki china itu menyesap kopinya sambil menatap kaca spion yang memantulkan seorang pria tambun masuk kedalam mobil polisi.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?"Tanya namja china tersebut. Ia kemudian meletakkan kopinya di samping kursi pengemudi.

Siwon melirik kaca spion sebentar lalu beralih ke ponsel yang sejak masuk dalam mobil telah di keluarkannya,"PSY melakukan transaksi narkoba di dalam gereja dan seorang polisi wanita menangkapnya di tempat. Pak tua yang bodoh"

Laki-laki china itu mengangguk mengerti, ia menyalakan mobil tersebut dan meninggalkan pelantaran parkir tersebut,"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke galeri lukisan milik Soo Young. Aku sudah ada janji dengannya"jawab siwon dengan suara bosan

"Setelah berdoa kepada tuhan, kau ingin berbuat dosa. Hah?"Tanya laki-laki china tersebut

Siwon memasukkan ponselnya kedalam dashboard,"Diamlah dan kemudikan lebih cepat saja, **Hangkyung-hyung**"

Hospital Seoul Center

At 10.00 am

Sara dan Levi berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sakit seoul pusat. Mereka berdiri terpaku diantara banyaknya orang yang keluar masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

"Kau yakin ini tempat yang di maksud?"Tanya Sara kepada Levi

"Dari petunjuk yang kau berikan di sinilah tempatnya"ujar Levi yakin,"Ayo kita pergi ke **sayap barat** rumah sakit ini"

Sara mengangguk mengikuti Levi. Ia berjalan di belakang sahabatnya tanpa melepaskan kewaspadaan. Bagaimanapun juga sara berada dalam permainan sang tuan rumah dan ia tidak ingin bertindak ceroboh dan kalah.

"Sara, apa kau sudah menghubungi yang lain?"Tanya Levi tanpa mempelankan langkah kakinya

"Mei Mei akan datang besok. Kangta . . .aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan kedatangannya dari china sedangkan Minho-oppa dia sudah mau menampungku di rumahnya"jelas sara

Levi menoleh sebentar kearah sara lalu kembali menghadap kedepan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ada yang lucu?"Tanya sara

"Kau tidak mau mengharapkan kedatangannya karena dia lebih memilih selingkuhannya daripada kau-kan. Oh, kasihan sekali dirimu, nak"

"Tidak"

"Tidak salah"

Sara cemberut melihat levi bisa menggodanya dengan topic yang paling sensitive. Kangta adalah mantan kekasihya. Cerita klise, kangta bertemu perempuan lain dan akhirnya jatuh cinta dan lebih memilih meninggalkan sara yang notebene-nya adalah kekasih pertama kangta. Dan sekarang perasaan sara kocar-kacir hanya gara-gara levi menyinggung masalahnya dengan Kangta. Terima kasih.

"Brengsek kau. Kangta yang rugi karena telah meninggalkanku demi gadis yang bernama Sulli itu"umpat sara

"Kalau berani katakan langsung itu kepada Kangta"goda Levi

"Brengsek kau"

Levi hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan sara. Ia senang sekali menggoda temannya itu hingga cemberut sepanjang perjalanan ke sayap barat rumah sakit.

Gallery's Soo Young

At 10.00 am

Ruangan itu berada di sudut galeri dengan bertuliskan '_Dilarang masuk selain karyawan'_. Pintunya telah di kunci hingga membuat siapapun tidak dapat masuk dengan sembarangan. Suara desahan antara dua insane manusia yang saling berpelukan menjadi lagu pengiring kegiatan mereka.

"Nnghh . . .si-siiwonn . . .Mmmghh . . ."

Desahan itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi semacam binatang liar yang tak terkendali. Posisi soo young saat ini duduk di atas meja tanpa selembar kainpun menutupi tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang terawat dengan sangat baik kini tengah melingkar di leher seorang laki-laki bernama siwon.

Sedangkan keadaan siwon terlihat lebih baik, ia masih memakai celana panjangnya dan hanya memperlihatkan perut _six pack_-nya. Satu tangannya berada di belakang kepala soo young untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan satu tangan lain memainkan _nipple_ pink milik soo young hingga membuat gadis itu terus menerus mendesah.

"Kau cantik, soo young"puji siwon diantara kegiatannya mencium, menjilat dan mengigit leher putih milik gadis tersebut," . . .dan aku ingin memakanmu"

Soo young ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah berupa desahan-desahan nikmat.

"Katakan sesuatu kalau kau menginginkanku"

"Aaakhh . . .a-aku . . .mmhhmm . . ."

Sebelah tangan siwon turun untuk membelai perut rata milik soo young, mengelusnya hingga membuat sang empu bergetar kemudian tangannya turun lagi ke antara perut dan paha gadis itu. Menyentuh pusat kewanitaannya.

"Aakkhhh . . ."

"Katakan kau menginginkanku"bisik siwon di telinga soo young yang paling sensitive

Sebelah tangan siwon memanjakan pusat kewanitaan soo young dengan lihai hingga membuat soo young terus menerus bergetar di buatnya.

"Aakkhh . . .a-ku . . .me-men . . mmhhmm . . .ngingin-kan . . .akkh . . .akkhh . . .mu"desahan-desahan soo young semakin tidak terkendali saat siwon memainkan jari-jemarinya

Sebuah seringai milik serigala terukir di bibir siwon,"Baiklah, ayo kita ke intinya"siwon kembali mengunci bibir soo young dengan bibirnya.

Hospital Seoul Center

At 10.30 am

Sara duduk di atas kursi tunggu milik rumah sakit dengan sekaleng minuman soda di tangannya. Ia mengoyang-goyangkan kaleng itu untuk memastikan isinya yang tinggal setengah. Levi duduk tidak jauh darinya, menatapi perawat-perawat yang berjalan melewati mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan kemampuanmu menganalisa, levi. Mengingat kau adalah detektif terbaik di seluruh asia ini"ujar sara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaleng sodanya

Levi menoleh kearah sara dengan senyum meremehkan,"Jangan bilang kau menyangsikan kemampuanku, sara. Kita baru mulai setengah jam yang lalu"

Sara meminum sodanya hingga habis sebelum menoleh kearah levi,"Aku tidak bilang begitu, hanya saja kau harus tau aku memiliki batas waktu dan aku pastikan aku tidak akan kalah pada langkah pertama permainan ini"sara memainkan kaleng soda yang sudah kosong itu di tangannya.

"Apa yang akan di lakukan orang itu bila kau kalah pada permainan ini?"Tanya levi penasaran

Mendengar pertanyaan levi, sara meremukkan kaleng kosong itu dengan sekali tekan,"Kalau langkah pertama ini aku kalah. Sudah di pastikan Dorothy akan mati"sara melemparkan kaleng yang sudah remuk itu kearah tempat sampah yang berada di samping mesin kaleng. Dengan sekali lempar, kaleng itu masuk kedalam keranjang," . . .dan pasti tidak akan ada cara agar aku dapat memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu"

Levi terdiam. Ia menatap keranjang sampah tempat kaleng remuk itu berada,"Itu bukan kesalahanmu"

"Dia mati dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"ujar sara. Suaranya terdengar dingin tapi levi tahu di dalamnya terdapat kesedihan dan juga penyesalan yang amat besar. Perasaan yang membelenggunya dengan sangat erat. Meninggalkan bekas yang tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah.

"Sang assassinate bahkan tidak dapat mengalahkan takdir"

"Tapi seharusnya aku bisa mencegah atau setidaknya . . .melindunginya"sara tertawa getir saat sekelebat memori singgah di fikirannya. Memori seorang gadis yang tergeletak di seberangnya dan menyebutkan namanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada.

Levi menepuk punggung sara. Ia tahu, sulit sekali mengembalikan seseorang dari rasa hina yang di tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lebih sulit daripada orang itu menghina orang lain. Karena perasaan seperti itu tidak dapat hilang selama hitungan minggu, bulan, bahkan tahunan seperti yang di alami oleh sahabatnya itu.

_You're so hypnotizing~_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?~_

_Your touch magnetizing~_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing~_

Sara mengambil ponsel yang bergetar di sakunya. Sebuah nama yang familiar tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia segera menyentuh tombol berwarna hijau dan mendekatkannya di telinga.

"Hai Kangta"sapa sara

Levi yang mendengar itu, menatap kearah sara dengan pandangan penasaran dan tidak percaya. Ia mengkomat-kamitkan sebuah kalimat _'Kangta yang rugi karena telah meninggalkanku demi gadis yang bernama Sulli itu'_ dan berhadiah pukulan manis di bahunya.

Mengambil langkah aman, sara segera bangkit dan mencari tempat untuk menerima telfonya. Sebuah tempat sepi dan nyaman. Pilihannya jatuh di tangga darurat yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan lantai 2. Di sana terdapat sebuah jendela besar yang cukup nyaman untuk menerima telfon.

"Ada apa, Oppa?"Tanya sara

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja_?"Tanya Kangta

"Ya"

"_Emm . . .begini sara, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu_"

Sara menatap kearah luar jendela. Di sana terdapat beberapa deret toko yang menjual aneka kebutuhan, mata sara menyelusuri satu persatu toko tersebut. Sekedar mengalihkan rasa tegang akibat mendengar suara Mantan Kekasihnya,"Katakan saja"

"_A-aku tidak bisa datang ke korea tepat waktu. Mungkin aku akan datang dua atau tiga hari lagi. Tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak yang harus ku selesaikan_"ujar Kangta meminta maaf.

Walaupun Kangta mengucapkan rasa bersalahnya, tapi sara tahu nada suara Lay terdengar tidak menyesali perbuatannya,"Urusan apa?"

_Damn! _Seharusnya sara tidak bertanya seperti itu. Ia-kan bukan **Kekasih** Kangta lagi.

"Lup-"ucapan sara terhenti saat ia mendengar samar-samar suara micropon yang memanggil nama Sulli.

Apakah sulli ada di sana? Di dekat Kangta?

"_Sepertinya Sulli hamil. Kami akan memeriksanya sekarang_"jawab Kangta menjelaskan pertanyaan sara sebelumnya.

Kangta tidak tau jika jawabannya membuat lutut sara lemas. Tanpa disadari, tangan sara sudah menggenggam besi tangga yang ada di sampingnya. Jadi ini urusan mendadak yang diucapkan Kangta tadi.

"_Sara, kau bisa mengerti-kan?"_Tanya Kangta

Amarah yang lebih mirip rasa kecewa segera mengambil alih fikirannya,"Lakukan sesukamu"ujar sara. Ia langsung menutup sambungan tersebut tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sudah terlalu banyak salam perpisahan yang diucapkan sara dan ia tidak ingin menambah panjang daftarnya.

Sara memukul-mukulkan kepalanya di kaca jendela. Uap nafasnya memburamkan kaca di depannya. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi sara yang segera di hapusnya.

"Ok . . .Apsara. Bukan saatnya kau menangis karena Kangta-namjapabbo-itu. Kau harus segera bergerak. Benar bergerak. Demi Dorothy"guman sara kepada dirinya sendiri. Jika ada yang melihatnya bisa di pastikan ia akan di cap orang gila karena berbicara sendiri.

Sara menghela nafas panjang kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku. Saat ia akan kembali ke tempat levi, pandangannya bertabrakan pada sesuatu di antara deretan toko yang berada di luar rumah sakit.

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka_

Mungkinkah?

Ok. Tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Sara segera berlari menuju tempat levi tadi. Ia tidak sabar dengan hipotesisnya.

Gallery's Soo Young

At 11.12 am

Siwon masuk kedalam mobil yang di sopiri oleh Hangkyung. Bajunya yang semula terlihat rapi dan bersih. Kini sudah kusut sana-sini, yah, walaupun itu tidak dapat mengurangi nilai tampan yang di miliki siwon.

"Kita mau kemana?"Tanya Hangkyung kepada siwon

"Apa sudah ada berita dari Zhou Mi?"Tanya Siwon. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hyungnya tersebut.

Hangkyung mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meninggalkan galeri milik soo young di belakang,"Ada. Dia bilang gadis yang bernama Apsara telah menemukan petunjuk yang telah kau berikan itu"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar berita tersebut,"Sepertinya gadis yang bernama Dorothy itu bisa bernafas lega untuk sehari. Dia benar-benar beruntung"

"Oh, gadis itu ya"ujar hangkyung mengingat gadis yang mirip peri itu sambil berkonsetrasi menyetir,"Dia gadis yang hebat. Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menengok ke sel tahanan. Kau akan tahu kalau **Yesung**-Hyung sangat terobsesi pada gadis itu"

"Oh ya?"siwon tersenyum mengingat namja yang menarik rambut coklat emas dorothy dengan sangat kasar kemarin. Saudaranya benar-benar kejam di saat yang tepat.

"Tidak kenal waktu. Dia kembali ke sel tahanan hanya untuk memperkosa gadis itu dengan kasar tanpa ampun. Benar-benar bajingan hebat dia"ujar hangkyung. Suaranya seperti membanggakan kakaknya yang menang olimpiade.

"Hm. Biarkan saja dia bersenang-senang. Aku tidak peduli siapa gadis yang menjadi obsesinya"ujar siwon,"Sekarang mari kita pulang"

"Siap kapten"hangkyung mempercepat laju mobilnya dan menyalip beberapa mobil di depannya dengan sangat mudah.

Lee Min Ho House

At 12.00 pm

Levi dan Lee Min Ho menatap sara yang masih berkutat menatap ponselnya. Mereka hanya saling menatap sekali sebelum kembali menatap sara.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"Tanya minho tidak percaya

"Tidak"jawab Levi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya heran bagaimana bisa sara menemukan keberanian sebesar ini.

_Saat topeng menangis. Saat itulah pintu neraka terbuka_

Ternyata arti dari petunjuk itu adalah topeng yang opera china yang salah satunya terlihat seperti orang menangis. Dengan sedikit keraguan, sara membeli topeng itu.

Suatu keanehan terjadi. Pembelian topeng itu hanya bisa di lakukan saat sara mau mengaku nama aslinya. Tanpa berfikir panjang sara segera memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama aslinya, Apsara dan _viola_ . . .topeng itu sekarang berada di pangkuan sara.

Tidak hanya itu, sara juga mendapatkan sebuah kertas dan ponsel yang nomernya tidak bisa di lacak. Tentu saja semua ini pasti di rencanakan oleh penculik Dorothy. Levi ingin sekali mengintrogasi kakek-kakek penjual topeng tersebut, tapi sara mencegahnya.

"_Sejak awal permainan ini hanya antara aku dan dia. Dia pasti tidak ingin siapapun mencampuri permainan ini"ujar Sara_

Alasan itulah yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Hanya mengurungkan bukan membatalkan. Ada perbedaan tipis antara dua kata tersebut.

Sejak berada dalam rumah Minho, sara segera menelfon menggunakan ponsel yang di berikan oleh kakek penjaga toko tersebut. Seorang laki-laki menerima telfon tersebut dan mengatakan akan menghubunginya kembali.

Benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Biarkan polisi yang menyelesaikan semua ini, sara. Kami pasti mencarinya secara professional"ujar levi kepada sara

Sara mendongak menatap sahabat dan kakaknya tersebut, ia mengacungkan ponsel itu ke udara,"Aku tidak akan berurusan dengan polisi sebelum yakin berapa besar peluangku untuk memenangkan permainan konyol ini dan Membebaskan. Dorothy. Hidup. Hidup"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Menatap ponsel terus-menerus seperti orang bodoh"Tanya Minho

Sara hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam tas tangannya dan memakai sarung tangan serta syal ke lehernya.

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Minho

"Jalan-jalan. Lapar. Mau makan"ujar sara menyebutkan semua keinginannya,"Seperti yang kau bilang, akan seperti orang bodoh bila aku duduk sambil menunggu sambungan mereka. Akan lebih baik aku mengenyangkan perut sambil menunggu sambungannya. Bye"

Levi dan Minho membiarkan sara berjalan melewati mereka ke arah pintu utama. Levi segera bangkit saat sara hendak membuka pintu tersebut,"Sara"

Sara menengok kearah levi yang berada di belakangnya,"Hm?"

"Jangan berbuat ceroboh"

"Pasti"sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir sara. Kemudian ia segera keluar dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

Suhu korea saat ini -1. Akankan semakin dingin?

-to be continued-

Title : Second Stage (It's Began)

Genre : Drama. Action

Rated : T (Kayaknya Gag Mungkin) or M (Agak Maksa) ?

Warning :

Apa ya?

China

At 12.00 pm

Kangta menatap sulli yang tersenyum bahagia. Dugaannya benar, sulli hamil. Kekasihnya ini akan menjadi seorang ibu dan ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Senang dan bahagia. Seharusnya perasaan itulah yang ada di hatinya. Bukan rasa cemas dan bukan rasa bersalah seperti ini. Rasa yang di rasakan saat sara menutup sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak.

Marahkan gadis itu?

Sebenarnya Kangta juga merasa tidak enak hati. Kalau sampai sara memanggil teman-temannya termasuk dirinya. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang gawat yang membuat sara harus membuat kelompok perang yang telah di bentuknya sejak 2 tahun silam.

"Kangta-_gege_, apa yang kau fikirkan?"Tanya sulli yang duduk manis di kuris penumpang sebelahnya

Kangta memasang senyum yang biasanya,"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Emm . . ."

"Ada apa?"

Sulli tampak malu-malu untuk menguntarakan maksudnya. Ia hanya mengelus perutnya,"Kapan kau akan melamarku?"

Kangta menatap sulli yang tersenyum malu-malu. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

_Mirip_

Kangta kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalanan di depannya. Ia harus extra hati-hati karena hari ini bertepatan H-3 sebelum hari raya Imlek. Banyak orang-orang pulang ke kampungnya sehingga jalanan menjadi ramai.

Sulli memang-nyaris-mirip dengan apsara. Tapi semua itu hanya terbatas pada fisiknya, itupun hanya pada rambut dan senyumnya.

Apsara adalah gadis dengan karakteristik kuat di luar tapi lemah di dalam, sedangkan sulli adalah kebalikannya. Jika apsara adalah gadis ceria dan optimis yang tidak takut akan luka memar atau lecet, maka sulli adalah gadis anggun dengan segala kesopanan yang ia punya.

Apsara dan sulli adalah seperti dua kutub. Sama tapi berada di tempat yang berbeda. Kangta tahu di mana hatinya berada.

Tuhan, semoga apsara tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

"Aku akan melamarmu, setelah urusanku di korea selesai"ujar Kangta kepada sulli

Korea

At 02.00 pm

Apsara berjalan di antara lalu lalang orang yang memakai payung untuk menghindari basah karena turunnya salju. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk ke bawah seperti menghitung langkahnya yang kalem.

Ingatannya kembali ke pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Dorothy yang terjadi sebelum ia pergi ke korea.

-flashback on-

"_A-aku tidak bi-bisa. Ku mohon dengarkan saja, aku tahu kaulah yang bisa membantuku . . ."_

_Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik, kemudian suara helaan nafas panjang,"Baiklah katakan . . ."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tidak bisa mengatakan di mana aku bekerja saat ini, tapi akan memberikamu petunjuk"_

_Sara menanti ucapan Dorothy selanjutnya dengan kening berkerut_

"_A-aku meninggalkan sebuah kalung di box telefon umum"_

"_Yeah, ada 100 lebih box telefon umum di seluruh korea, ada petunjuk lain yang bisa membantu?"_

"_De-dengarkan aku"glek"Box itu berada di dekat salah satu stasiun bawah tanah. Stasiun itu berada di tempat yang sepi dan Box telefon itu Letakknya tidak jauh dari sebuah apotik"_

"_Katakan apa fungsi kalung itu?"_

"_Ka-kau a-aka-akan tahu"_

"_Dorothy, ada apa?"Tanya sara menyadari perubahan nada bicara sepupunya itu_

"_Di-dia ada disini"_

_. _

_._

_._

_BRAK. PRANG. BUAGH_

-flashback off-

Apsara memandang stasiun bawah tanah yang ada di hadapannya. Ini adalah stasiun ke tiga yang telah di carinya dan semoga ini yang terakhir.

Ada seorang siswi SMU yang berjalan melewatinya, segera ia mencegat siswi tersebut.

"Annyeong Haseyo"sapa sara

"Annyeong haseyo"sapa siswi SMU itu

"Aku pendatang baru di korea, bisakah kau menunjukkan apotik di sekitar sini? Aku tidak tahu tempatnya"tanya sara

Siswi itu menunjuk ke sebuah arah sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Gamsahamnida"ujar sara berterima kasih sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya yang segera di balas oleh siswi SMU tersebut.

Sesuai petunjuk siswi tersebut, sara berjalan kearah apotik yang di maksud. Hembusan nafasnya yang terbentuk di udara menemani langkahnya.

Selangkah

.

Dua langkah

.

.

Enam belas langkah

.

.

.

Dua puluh langkah

.

.

Hingga ia menemukan apotik yang di carinya. Sara mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Tempat ini memang sepi. Jalanan menjadi putih karena salju dan jarang orang yang lewat jalan itu. Sara semakin semangat mengedarkan pandangannya hingga ia menangkap sesuatu berbentuk balok dan berwarna merah.

A-ha. Itulah yang dicari sara sejak tadi. Box Telefon umum. Ia segera melangkah kearah box yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Drrt . . .drrtt . . .drrrttt . . .

Sesuatu di tas tangan sara bergetar. Sambil berjalan ia membuka tasnya dan mengacak-ngacak isinya. Mencari benda laknat itu. Ponsel.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon ia segera menekan tombol hijaunya. Ia mengangkat telfonnya tapi tidak akan bersuara atau menyapa penelfon misterius itu.

"Yoboseyo! Apsara-ah"sapa laki-laki di seberang telfon

"Yeah, terserah . . ."

"Bukan ucapan salam yang ku harapkan"ujar suara laki-laki di seberang dengan nada yang di buat-buat. Membuat sara hampir memutar bola mata.

"Dengar! Jika kau mengira aku adalah jenis perempuan yang akan berteriak minta ampun lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Maka kau salah orang. Mengerti?!"ujar sara dingin. Sejak awal sara tahu, laki-laki ini bukanlah yang di carinya. Suaranya berbeda dengan suara laki-laki yang memberikan petunjuk kepadanya.

"Aku mengagumi keberanianmu, tapi apa kau sadar kalau kau sedang bermain dengan maut?"

Sara mendengus sebal, jangan ingatkan ia tentang maut. Ia memahami betul makna kata tersebut,"Jangan mencoba menakutiku. Sejak awal aku tahu di ponsel ini ada alat pelacaknya, jadi jika kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'tempat-kau-berada' itu sangat membosankan"

Terdengar tawa beberapa orang di seberang telfon. Sial! Sepertinya laki-laki ini mengloudspeaker ponselnya. Itupun kalau dia memakai ponsel.

"Jadi ada apa kau menghubungiku? Bukan Cuma untuk menyapaku-kan?"Tanya sara. Ia sudah berada di depan box telfon dan masuk kedalamnya. Matanya yang besar mengamati setiap sudut box telfon itu. Mencari sesuatu. Kalung.

"Ada yang ingin berbicara padamu"ujar Laki-laki tersebut

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nantinya. Saranku, jaga ucapanmu"

"Ku usahakan sebisaku"janji-palsu-Sara. Tangannya mulai meraba setiap sudut box telfon itu.

"Yoboseyo"sapa seorang laki-laki lain di telinganya.

Deg! Inilah laki-laki yang di tunggunya,"Yoboseyo"sapa sara kembali.

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang telfon,"Aku terkejut sekali dengan rekor waktumu. Kenapa Lama sekali?"

Sara kali ini benar-benar memutar bola matanya. Laki-laki ini memiliki suara baritone dan tau bagaimana menggunakannya untuk menjerat perempuan. Sayangnya bukan perempuan yang baru patah hati ini,"Sedikit ada masalah"

"Hm . . .bagaimana perjalanan Indonesia-Korea?"

"Melelahkan dan dingin. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"Sara merasa kesal dengan pencariannya. Apakah bukan box ini lagi yang di maksud?"Aku juga terlalu lelah untuk berbasa-basi"

Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang telfon,"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikanmu petunjuk kedua. Petunjuk itu akan ku beritahu nanti"

"Jadi kau menelfonku hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"Tanya Sara tidak percaya. Kesabarannya juga di uji dengan 'kalung yang berada di box' sialan ini.

"Eoh, kau merindukanku?"

Sara benar-benar di uji,"Tunggu sampai neraka membeku"

"Pasti"

Tuut . . .tuuut . . . tuut . . .

Brak !

Sara memukul telfon umum itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia lapar dan saat ini orang yang menculik Dorothy benar-benar membuatnya marah.

Sara hendak berbalik keluar saat matanya melihat sesuatu mencuat di bawah telefon tersebut. Ia kembali berbalik dan memasukkan tangannya di tempat koin keluar.

Ada sesuatu di sana. Ia dapat merasakannya. Sara segera menarik benda itu. Semula yang terlihat hanyalah benang berwarna kuning emas semakin di tarik muncul sebuah bandul.

Kalung.

Mungkin inilah yang di maksud oleh Dorothy. Sebuah kalung yang mirip dengan amulet. Sara mengangkat kalung itu hingga bandulnya sejajar dengan bola matanya. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"Sekarang aku selangkah lebih maju"guman sara

Siwon mengakhiri sambungan telefon itu dengan sebuah senyuman tidak percaya. Siwon bukanlah orang yang terbiasa dengan orang yang membantahnya. Tak pernah ada yang mencoba menguji kesabarannya sebelum ini.

Karena hanya ada satu kemungkinan jika ada yang berani melakukan itu. Mati.

Siwon berjanji kali ini ia akan melenyapkan gadis itu sebelum gadis itu punya kesempatan bertemu dengannya.

"Khu . . .Khu . . .Khu . . .baru kali ini ada yang berani padamu ya, siwon-ah"ujar seseorang di balik bayang-bayang pilar.

Semua yang ada di situ hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Siwon menatap bayangan siluet salah satu saudaranya itu dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"**Yunho-hyung** . . ."

Laki-laki yang di panggil yunho keluar dari balik bayangan. Ia menatap siwon dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis,"Selama kita bekerja sama. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar orang berbicara santai denganmu. Tentu saja kecuali saudara-saudaramu"

Siwon mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan hyungnya tersebut.

"Tapi baru kali ini aku mendengar seseorang berani kepadamu. Entah Bodoh atau cari mati gadis itu"tambah yunho lagi

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung?"Tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. **Changmin.**

Siwon berfikir sebentar, kemudian ia tertawa saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya,"Yunho-hyung. Kali ini lakukan tugasmu"

"Dengan senang hati, siwon"jawab yunho dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya

_Waktu di mulai saat hari ke dua belas dan saat matahari tenggelam._

_Beribu orang berada di sana. Gelak tawa. Canda. Memenuhi atmosfer yang ada. _

_Tempat Fantasi. Mengadu kecepatan. Ketegangan._

_Cukuplah nantikan aku di depan pintu neraka. Aku akan datang menunjukkan jalannya._

Lee MinHo House

At 07.00 am

Meja makan itu kini bertambah dua orang. Levi dan juga Mei Mei. Mereka adalah sahabat perempuan sara. Levi adalah gadis keturunan Jepang-Inggris, sedangkan Mei Mei adalah gadis keturunan China.

Mei Mei baru saja datang dari jepang sehingga ia baru saja datang ke korea pagi-pagi sekali jam 5. Mereka berempat makan dengan di selingan obrolan tentang jeda waktu mereka terakhir bertemu.

Minho menatap sara yang diam sambil memakan nasinya,"Apa kau mengerti apa yang di maksud dengan petunjuk ini?"

Pertanyaan minho menarik perhatian Levi dan Mei Mei. Apsara mendongak menatap minho kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ini tanggal berapa?"Tanya sara

"8"

Sara mengangguk,"Berarti masih 4 hari lagi"

Levi menyendokkan makanannya kedalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya,"Kali ini petunjuknya jelas. Tanggal 12 waktunya saat sore hari. Tempatnya Mungkin di depan sebuah taman bermain"

"Mungkin?"Tanya Minho tidak percaya

"Tidak ada petunjuk taman bermain mana yang di maksud. Itu yang membuat kita kebingungan"ujar Levi

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selama 4 hari?"Tanya Mei Mei yang sudah mengerti permasalahan yang ada didepannya.

Sara meletakkan sumpitnya hingga menimbulkan suara antara sumpitnya dan meja. Membuat semua perhatian kembali tertuju kepadanya. Sara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

"Mei Mei, sepertinya aku memerlukan kemampuanmu. Bisakah kau menyelidiki benda ini dan juga sidik jari yang tertempel di sini?"Tanya sara

Mei Mei menatap bungkusan plastic yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung yang mirip amulet,"Apa ini?"

"Petunjuk yang di berikan Dorothy. Dengan ini kita bisa mengantisipasi kemungkinan buruk yang ada"ujar sara,"Bukan gaya kita bila menjadi tikus permainan seseorang"

Mendengar penjelasan sara semuanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Sara melipat tangannya,"Jadi mungkin kita akan sibuk selama 4 hari ini"

Dungeon

At 09.00 am

Dorothy mengerakkan kakinya yang terantai di dinding. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah ia di siksa kemarin malam oleh namja yang bernama yesung. Dia benar-benar gila dan _psikopat_ sejati.

Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tapi bukankah dia harus bertahan. Sepupunya itu akan segera datang dan menyelamatkannya bukan?

Klang. Klang. Kreet.

Dorothy segera menoleh kearah pintu selnya. Di sana ada seorang yang di sebutnya _psikopat _barusan. Kim Jong Woon-Yesung-tengah berdiri dengan sebuah seringai yang sudah di hafal Dorothy di luar kepala.

Dorothy menatap setiap langkah yang di ambil yesung untuk mendekat kearahnya. Ketakutannya telah tercium di hidung laki-laki itu sejak ia masuk kedalam selnya, jadi untuk apa ia menutupinya. Toh, semua itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

"_Well_, berita apa yang sekarang aku bawa untukmu, ya?"ujar yesung sarkatis

Dorothy tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari bibir racun namja itu. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yesung berlutut di depan tubuh Dorothy dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mencengkram pipi gadis itu dengan tenaga penuh,"Siwon telah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia akan membunuh gadis itu kemudian dirimu"

Dorothy kaget mendengar berita tersebut. Hatinya berubah menjadi was-was.

"4 hari lagi. Tunggu saja kematianmu. Yah, walaupun aku menyangkan harus berpisah denganmu"ujar yesung, ia menatap tubuh Dorothy kemudian tersenyum miris,"Selamat tinggal sayang, kita akan bertemu saat kematianmu"

Yesung bangkit kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Dorothy yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"KAU SALAH! DIA AKAN DATANG DAN MENYELAMATKANKU. DIA BUKAN SESUATU YANG MUDAH DI KALAHKAN"teriak Dorothy sekuat tenaga

"Kita lihat saja"ujar yesung sambil memasang kembali kunci nya.

Dorothy menatap kepergian yesung yang meninggalkan sel tanahnya. Kali ini takut menelusup kedalam fikirannya.

Apsara akan menyelamatkannya-kan?

Ia tidak akan mengulang kesalahannya yang lalu-kan?

SEOUL

At 12.00 pm

Apsara berjalan di antara lalu lalang orang. Saat ini ia berencana mengunjungi salah satu tempat terbaik di korea. Namsan Seoul Tower. Walaupun cuaca saat ini dingin dan turun salju, pengunjung namsan tower tetap ramai. Mungkin pengaruh gembok cinta lebih hebat daripada pengaruh dingin.

Pemandangan Namsan Seoul Tower sama dengan pemandangan sudut korea yang lain. Putih tertutupi salju. Suhunya dingin sedingin es. Membuat hembusan nafasnya membentuk uap di udara seperti yang biasa ia lihat di drama-drama korea.

Dengan payung warna kuningnya, apsara berjalan mendekati gembok cinta yang di kerubuti beberapa pasangan yang tertawa dengan sebuah gembok di tangan mereka. Apsara berhenti di salah satu sisi deretan gembok cinta, jari jemarinya menyentuh gembok-gembok tersebut. Matanya menerawang ke masa lalu. Pada dua tahun silam. Bayangan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyala dan mata coklat lumpur yang cantik sedang tersenyum membicarakan tentang gembok cinta yang ada di korea kepadanya dan dorothy, kemudian bayangan itu di gantikan dengan seorang namja berdarah korea asli. Seorang Don Mafia yang di takuti.

Dua wajah itu terus menerus muncul secara bergantian dan membuat amarah serta kekesalannya memuncak. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mencengkram pegangan payung itu dengan erat. Amarah ini haus akan darah. Rasa kesal ini mencari jalan untuk keluar dan yang di lakukan apsara hanyalah menghela nafas beberapa kali.

Cukup untuk mengurangi bebannya.

Apsara kembali kea lam nyata. Ia kembali menyusuri satu persatu gembok yang terpasang di sana. Di dorong rasa penasaran ia menyingkirkan salju di gembok itu dan membaca tulisan hangul tersebut kemudian tertawa kecil, kemudian ia berganti ke gembok lainnya. Kegiataan itu membuat 15 menit pertama di habiskan oleh apsara untuk melihat-lihat gembok-gembok tersebut.

Hingga sebuah tangan terulur menyentuh gembok yang sama dengan gembok yang akan di pegang oleh apsara. Apsara mendongak menatap pemilik tangan tersebut. Menatapnya sebentar hingga membuatnya yakin pernah bertemu laki-laki itu di suatu tempat.

Di sebuah gereja.

-to be continued-

Title : Second Stage (It's Not Easy)

Genre : Drama. Action

Rated : T (Kayaknya Gag Mungkin) or M (Agak Maksa) ?

Warning :

Apa ya?

Namsan Seoul Tower

At 12.30 pm

Siwon tidak dapat menghalangi rasa ingin tahunya tentang gadis yang di telefonnya kemarin. Dengan bantuan Zhou Mi dan alat pelacak yang berada di ponsel tersebut membuatnya berada di sini. Di depan gembok cinta yang paling terkenal di korea selatan. Payung kuning gadis itu terangkat hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut ikal hitam sepanjang pinggulnya. Matanya besar dengan alis hitam yang melekung membentuk matanya semakin indah. Hidungnya mungil dengan bibir berwarna merah merekah.

Jadi inikah saudara Dorothy?

Tapi kenapa terlihat berbeda?

Meski siwon dapat menemukan kemiripan pada bibir keduanya.

Gadis inikah yang tanpa takut kemarin menerima telefonnya?

Gadis dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari 160 cm dan bertubuh mungil ini. Inikah gadis yang di bicarakan Dorothy akan membawanya keluar dari penjara yang di buat oleh siwon? Benar-benar tidak bisa di bayangkan siwon akan bertarung dengan gadis ini nanti. Itupun bila gadis ini masih hidup.

Ah . . .mungkin bukan bertarung secara harfiah. Mungkin maksudnya bertarung di atas tempat tidur. Dengan gambaran mereka tanpa sehelai benangpun, bertarung dengan lidah dan tangan saling meremas satu sama lain. Desahan-desahan erotis yang akan keluar dari bibir merah tersebut. Kemudian saat pagi datang, gadis ini akan penuh dengan tanda yang di ukirnya.

Hanya membayangkan itu saja, celana siwon terasa ketat.

"Maaf, apakah gembok ini milikmu?"Tanya gadis di depannya.

Siwon memasang senyum hingga menampilkan lekuk kecil di pipinya,"Bisa di bilang begitu"

"Maaf kalau aku usil"ujar gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia menatap gembok itu dengan pandangan ragu. Tangannya tidak bergerak untuk membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di atas gembok. Mungkin karena rasa canggung.

Cih! Pasti Dorothy telah menipunya. Bagaimana gadis seperti ini bisa mengalahkannya? Yah, walaupun gadis ini bisa menebak petunjuknya yang di karang asal-asalan dan juga tidak ada rasa takut saat berbicara dengan zhou mi ataupun dirinya kemarin. Bukan berarti gadis ini akan menang melawannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, gembok ini tidak bekerja dengan semestinya"ujar siwon sambil menatap gembok yang di pegangnya. Wajahnya di buat sesedih mungkin hingga membuat gadis yang bernama apsara itu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataannya.

Apsara memandang iba kepada siwon,"Kau pasti baru patah hati, ya?"

"Bisa di katakan begitu"ujar siwon kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada apsara. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada apsara,"Na-_nun _Lee Seung Gi imnida. I_rum mwo shimnikka?_"

Gadis itu tampak ragu dengan dirinya. Itu bisa terlihat jelas dari balik raut wajahnya, tapi apsara tetap saja membalas uluran tangan siwon,"Na-_nun Apsara _imnida"ujar gadis itu dengan sebuah senyum yang di paksakan.

"Apa aku boleh tahu kenapa gadis sepertimu datang ke tempat yang paling romantic sekorea selatan ini, sendirian?"Tanya siwon. Kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku celana sedangkan arah pandangnya tepat di mata apsara. Mencoba menembus dan menggali apapun yang ada di balik mata tersebut,"Bukan sesuatu yang sering terjadi di sini"

Apsara mengangkat bahunya, wajahnya terlihat acuh,"Mungkin alasan yang sama denganmu"jawab apsara,"Kau juga datang sendirian"

"Kau patah hati"

"Tebakanmu kurang tepat. Hatiku sudah seperti serpihan, aku tidak yakin ada yang bisa di patahkan lagi"

"Kalau begitu kau sedang liburan"

"Aku tidak suka korea. Tak ada alasan aku mau berlibur di sini"ujar apsara. Pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh sudut halaman namsan tower.

"Tapi kau ada di sini. Iyakan?"Tanya siwon. Telunjuk tangannya mengarah ke bawah. Tempat mereka berdua berpijak.

Apsara mengangguk,"Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan disini dan aku ingin menyelesaikan secepat yang ku bisa"kedua tangan gadis itu menggenggam pegangan payung tersebut dengan erat,"Di sini dingin"

"Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan perkenalan kita di sebuah café? Disana Lebih hangat"ujar siwon,"Itupun kalau kau ada waktu"

Apsara memandang siwon dengan tatapan canggung, ia menatap jam tangannya sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,"Chusunghamnida, Lee Seung Gi-ssi. Aku harus kembali ke rumah, ada seseorang yang menungguku"ujar apsara

"Kalau aku meminta nomer ponselmu?"

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memberikan nomer ponselku"

"Jadi kau ingin aku bergantung pada takdir, _eoh_?"

Apsara menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana benang jodoh kita. Hal itulah yang akan membuat kita bertemu lagi"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya,"Baiklah kalau begitu. Senang bertemu denganmu, apsara-ssi"

"Begitu juga denganmu, Seung Gi-ssi. Selamat tinggal"pamit apsara

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Siwon memandang punggung apsara terus hingga gadis itu menghilang bersama dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu siwon. Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum saat menyadari siapa gadis yang menyentuhnya barusan. Hyuna. Gadis ini begitu provocative. Dengan baju yang mampu membuat siapapun bergidik dingin, ia tetap memakainya dengan nyaman. Bahkan menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sana.

"Tipe gadis rumah yang patuh"ujar Hyuna seduktiv mungkin,"Siapa dia?"

Siwon kembali membayangkan wajah gadis manis itu kedalam pikirannya,"Siapapun dia. Dia lebih menarik darimu"ujar siwon.

Jawaban siwon membuat wajah Hyuna mengeras,"Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu. Gadis itu tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan denganku"ujar Hyuna dengan memandang tajam mata siwon.

Siwon mulai tidak suka dengan sikap Hyuna yang mulai kurang ajar. Sepertinya gadis ini harus di sadarkan apa posisinya, apalagi sikap posesiv yang mulai di tunjukkan gadis itu kepadanya. Siwon adalah miliknya sendiri dan tak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik orang lain. Tidak seorangpun.

Apsara merasa yakin dengan apa yang ada di di dalam benaknya kini. Laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki yang sama dengan yang di temuinya di gereja kemarin. Laki-laki yang memiliki aura predator yang kuat.

Laki-laki itu ternyata lebih tinggi dari perkiraannya. Tubuhnya terawat sempurna. Bahkan kemeja lengan panjang itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan otot-otot bisep di lengannya. Wajahnya khas orang korea. Putih dan bersih meski ada sedikit bakal jenggot yang tumbuh. Aura maskulinitas terpancar kuat dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sudut kepalanya mengatakan untuk berhati-hati. Pelajaran moral yang pernah di terimanya dulu adalah' jangan pernah melihat buku dari covernya saja'. Hal itu akan terus di ingatnya. Saat ini yang harus di kerjakan oleh apsara adalah kembali ke rumah dan kembali bekerja untuk persiapan melawan siapapun yang menculik Dorothy.

Lee Min Ho House

At 12.30 pm

Levi memandang layar laptop yang di tunjukkan oleh Mei Mei barusan kepada dirinya dan juga Minho. Mereka hanya kaget dengan apa yang tertulis di sana. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan heran lalu kembali menatap layar laptop.

**Name : Kim Jong Woon**

**Date Of Birth : 24 August 1984**

**Height/Weight : 178 cm/64 kg**

**Position : Chairman **

**Blood Type : AB**

**Deceased : 12 Januari 2009**

Di samping tulisan tersebut, terdapat sebuah foto 3X4 dengan memakai baju ala tentara amerika. Lengkap dengan segala atribut dan jabatannya yang tidak bisa di anggap rendah. Seorang laki-laki bermata sipit yang memiliki tatapan misterius dan tajam. Seakan-akan tidak memiliki nurani bila berhubungan dengan bunuh-membunuh.

"Dia sudah mati . . .4 tahun yang lalu"guman Levi tidak percaya. Ia memandang Minho yang masih menatap tajam pada foto tersebut,"Apa maksudnya ini, Mei Mei?"

"Kita melawan orang-orang yang sudah '_mati_'"ujar Mei Mei dengan nada ragu-ragu,"Bukan sesuatu kabar baik"

"Apa lagi yang kau temukan selain ini, Mei Mei?"Tanya Minho menatap Mei Mei yang masih focus dengan layar laptopnya. Mei Mei yang mendengar pertanyaan minho mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya dan kemudian layar laptopnya berubah menjadi halaman lain,"Demi tuhan"guman minho membaca layar laptop tersebut

"Ada dugaan dialah yang memulai perang di yunani. Dugaan lain dia juga menyelundupkan beberapa senjata api dan membunuh anak buahnya. Seseorang yang memiliki mental sebagai assassinate kejam. Berita di sini menunjukkan ia telah mati akibat sebuah ledakan bom di Israel, tapi seperti yang kalian duga, mayatnya tidak pernah di temukan"ujar Mei Mei panjang lebar

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Levi?"Tanya Minho kepada Levi yang berdiri di sebelahnya

Levi menatap kearah Minho. Ia dapat melihat raut tidak percaya dari wajah sahabatnya itu,"Sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Aku tidak pernah berkenalan dengannya, tapi aku terus melihatnya. Dia orang yang pendiam"

"Apakah ada yang lain yang kau dapatkan?"Tanya Levi kepada Mei Mei

Mei Mei mengangguk. Ia kembali mengetik sesuatu dan layar laptopnya telah berganti halaman yan lain,"Aku telah mengecek seluruh cctv yang terletak di seluruh penjuru korea, dan aku menemukan orang yang mirip dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Jongwoon itu, ia berjalan di sekitar area Gangnam beberapa hari yang lalu"ujar Mei Mei

Video yang di putar oleh Mei Mei memang sedikit buram, tapi ada sosok yang tampak jelas. Laki-laki bermata sipit dengan kepala sedikit besar. Tatapan matanya liar mengamati apapun yang berada di depannya.

Levi menghela nafas panjang,"Ini tidak akan selesai dengan mudah bukan?"

Rumah Lee Min Ho jika di lihat dari luar tidak berbeda dengan rumah-rumah sekitarnya. Berada di tempat yang jauh dari pusat kegiatan seoul dan dekat dengan pedesaan yang menyuguhkan panorama alam. Deretan rumah mewah adalah hal yang biasa di tempat ini. Begitupun saat masuk kedalam, isinya tidak lebih dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, kamar tidur dll. Secara kasat mata rumah ini _nyaris_ normal.

Jika kita tidak menemukan antara celah tembok yang bisa di geser hingga memperlihatkan sebuah tangga berbentuk spiral menuju ke bawah tanah. Sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan antara rumah utama dan ruang rahasia. Di sana terdapat beberapa rak yang menyimpan berbagai senjata api yang mampu mempersenjatai pasukan kecil sebuah Negara. Berbagai mesiu dan bom peledak tersimpan rapi di dalam rak.

Di sudut tanah bawah tersebut tampak seorang gadis yang tengah merakit sesuatu yang terlihar rumit. Ia menyusun satu persatu setiap benda-benda kecil yang ada di atas meja dengan teliti dan cermat. Ia menyusunnya hingga terbentuk sebuah senapan api yang tampak kuno. Di gagang senapannya terdapat ukiran namanya. Apsara. Ukiran itu terlihat sangat cantik dan menambah kesan kuno untuk senapan tersebut.

Walaupun senapan api tersebut terlihat kuno dan lebih pantas untuk di pajang di museum sebagai benda peninggalan sejarah yang artistic, tapi di dalamnya sudah di rombak habis hingga kemampuan menembaknya hampir sama dengan senapan api versi terbaru seperti yang di miliki oleh Levi. Itulah kemampuan apsara sebagai seorang mantan assassinate. Merakit senjata ataupun membuat bom untuk melawan musuh-musuhnya.

Krettt . . .

Sara membalik kursinya berhadapan dengan pintu masuk. Terdengar langkah kaki yang menuruni anak tangga kemudian tampak seorang gadis berwajah oriental yang berhenti kemudian tersenyum kepadanya. Gadis itu memakai baju khas china berwarna merah. Rambutnya yang panjang melebihi rambut sara di gulung dan di sanggul dengan tusuk konde yang miliki bandul mutiara imitasi berwarna merah.

"Ada apa Mei Mei?"Tanya sara. Ia heran dengan kedatangan Mei Mei saat ia bekerja apalagi dengan wajah Mei Mei yang terlihat cemas dan khawatir. Hal yang biasa sara lihat jika Mei Mei ada masalah.

Mei Mei berjalan mendekati rak-rak senjata. Ia menatap senjata-senjata itu satu persatu dengan teliti seperti mengingat-ingat jenis senjata apa itu dan segala kemampuannya. Apsara mengikuti arah pandang Mei Mei, ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Mei Mei hingga membuat gadis itu mengulur-ulur waktu untuk berbicara.

"Apa kau serius dengan hal ini. Sara?"Tanya Mei Mei. Pandanganya masih tidak lepas dari senjata-senjata yang ada di pajangan.

"Hal apa?"

"Dorothy"

Saat nama itu di sebutkan. Sara segera menoleh ke arah Mei Mei. Ia menatap Mei Mei dengan kening berkerut,"Maksudmu?"

Mei Mei menoleh kearah sara yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut, kemudian ia menggosok telingannya. Kebiasaan gadis itu bila membicarakan topic yang sebenarnya ingin di hindari,"Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan membiarkan Dorothy . . .berada di tangan penculiknya"

"Maksudmu aku harus membiarkan Dorothy terbunuh, begitu?"Tanya sara tidak percaya,"Mungkin kau tidak dekat dengan dorothy karena dia bukan siapa-siapamu! Tapi dia saudaraku, dia itu sepupuku. Sebagai saudara aku harus menolongnya jika aku mampu"suara sara terdengar seperti menahan marah dan rasa tidak percaya secara bersamaan.

"Kau benar. Dorothy bukan siapa-siapaku, aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalnya. Kaulah sepupunya, karena itu kau mau menolongnya. Tapi sara, coba ingat masa lalu . . ."ujar Mei Mei dengan wajah khawatir,"Dia membuangmu"

"Aku pantas menerimanya"

"Tidak! Kau tidak pantas menerimanya. Kalau dia terluka karena kehilangan delonia, kau lebih terluka lagi. Kaulah yang mencoba menolong delonia hingga babak belur. Kaulah yang terluka paling parah tapi apa yang terjadi? Kau di buang oleh keluargamu sendiri hanya karena kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan delonia tanpa memikirkan bahwa kau juga adalah korban"kata Mei Mei dengan wajah sedih,"dan aku tidak ingin itu terulang lagi"

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku akan memperhitungkan semua langkah yang harus ku tempuh untuk menyelamatkan Dorothy bahkan jika itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku"janji sara

Mei Mei menatap sara yang masih duduk di kursinya kemudian berganti ke meja yang terdapat senapan kuno lalu kembali lagi menatap sara,"Kau begitu peduli pada Dorothy tapi apa kau peduli dengan kami?"

"Aku juga akan memastikan keselamatan kalian"

"Bukan seperti itu, saraaa!"ujar Mei Mei frustasi,"Apa kau peduli dengan perasaan kami? Aku, levi, minho-oppa dan juga Kangta. Saat kau kehilangan delonia kami juga kehilangan kau. Tiba-tiba kau menjadi sosok lain. Lebih pendiam dan tertutup. Kau seperti orang yang terkena apatis akut. Kami kehilangan sosokmu yang ceria dan hangat"

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dipipi putih milik Mei Mei. Sara tahu sahabatnya itu menangis tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak ataupun menenangkan perasaan gadis itu. Ia sendiri sedang sibuk meraba perasaannya.

"Kami hampir tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Dorothy"Ujar Mei Mei,"Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya , sara? Kau adalah orang ajaib yang pernah ku temui. Kau adalah orang yang paling ceria dan paling optimis yang pernah ku temui. Bahkan saat aku mengalami _bad mood_, hanya dengan berdekatan denganmu aku juga tertular begitu saja perasaan ceria dan optimismu. Itu semua bekerja secara alami bahkan tanpa kau sadari"

Apsara masih diam mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya. Ada perasaan hangat saat ia mendengar itu semua.

"Hal itu juga diakui oleh yang lain"tambah Mei Mei

Apsara menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan Mei Mei. Tangannya terulur mengambil senapan yang baru saja di rakitnya. Ia menimang-nimang senapan tersebut seakan-akan menimbang beratnya,"A-aku tidak tau, Mei Mei. Jika tidak kau beritahu tadi, aku pasti tidak tau betapa aku ternyata berarti untuk kalian"

"Kau memang berarti, sara"

"Seperti katamu juga, sejak kematian delonia aku menjadi lebih tertutup. Aku akui itu benar dan aku menyadarinya"ujar sara. Ia mendongak menatap Mei Mei yang menatapnya khawatir,"Tidak pernah terlewat seharipun aku menyesali kegagalanku menyelamatkan sepupuku itu. Bahkan dalam tidur"

Ada nada getir dalam perkataan sara. Mei Mei menyadari itu.

"Tapi kau harus tau, Mei Mei, alasanku menolong dorothy juga untuk menolong diriku sendiri. Aku harus bangkit dari keterpurukanku. Hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa mengembalikan apa yang telah ku hilangkan di masa lalu. Hanya dengan ini, Mei Mei . . ."ujar sara,"Hanya dengan cara menolong Dorothy"

Mei Mei melihat kilat tekad dalam mata sara. Kilat yang telah hilang selama hampir 2 tahun ini. Mei Mei menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah,"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa merubah pendapatmu, sara. Bahkan aku"ujar Mei Mei dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku terlalu mengenalmu hingga sejak awal tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini mustahil"ujar Mei Mei. Matanya menubruk sesuatu di atas meja,"Itu apa?"

Apsara mengikuti arah pandang Mei Mei. Di atas meja terdapat tabung silinder yang berisi beberapa obat berwarna putih. Apsara menaruh senapannya dan mengambil tabung tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Mei Mei,"Ini Obat"

"Obat?"

Apsara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tampak salah tingkah,"Sebenarnya ini racun yang sedang ku kembangkan. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan serta memberikan beberapa keuntungan untukku"

"Kau membuat racun? Buat apa?"

"Sebenarnya karena iseng. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa racun ini nanti"

"Ada penawarnya?"

Apsara menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mana?"

"Di mana-mana"jawab apsara santai

House's Yunho

At 08.30 pm

Yunho menatap ke layar tv plasma yang ada di depannya, sedangkan changmin duduk di sampingnya sibuk membaca majalah Lifestyle. Sesekali terdengar suara saluran tv yang dig anti, sesekali terdengar suara kopi yang di tegak oleh yunho dan sesekali suara halaman majalah yang dibalik.

"Hyung . . ."panggil changmin

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya kearah changmin yang matanya tidak turun dari majalah,"Hm?"

"Apakah . . .kita . . .tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu dari eksekusinya?"Tanya changmin

Yunho hanya terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan dongsaengnya tersebut hingga terdengar tawa yang membahana di ruang santai tersebut. Membuat changmin membanting majalahnya di atas sofa, pandangannya yang tajam menatap yunho yang masih tertawa keras.

"Hyung . . ."panggil changmin

"Changmin-ah, jangan bilang kau menyukai gadis itu. Kau tahukan kalau gadis itu akan di bunuh oleh siwon. Ia akan mati dan tidak ada yang bisa di rubah dari itu semua"ujar yunho di sela-sela tawanya

"Tapi hyung . . ."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu untuk besok lusa. Kita harus menyingkirkan seseorang"

Changmin menatap yunho dengan tatapan meminta,"Ayolah hyung . . .kalau kau yang meminta pasti siwon-hyung akan mempertimbangkannya"

"Maaf . . .untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa membantumu"

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Kalian kan berteman, kau pasti bisa membujuknya untuk memberikan gadis itu untukku"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya,"Jika siwon sudah menginginkan gadis itu mati. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, changmin-ah. Kau tahukan itu? Jangan meminta yang macam-macam, _arra_?"

Changmin menghela nafas pasrah,"_Arraseo_"

Yunho kembali menatap ke layar tv, sedangkan changmin hanya diam tanpa semangat.

-to be continued-


End file.
